1. Field
The following description relates to a communication method of a terminal and an access point in an active mode for multi-user transmission opportunity (TXOP) power saving.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile terminals such as smart phones allow a user to simultaneously perform a variety of functions. The functions include, for example, making a call, playing a motion picture, playing a music file, viewing a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB), a digital camera function, Bluetooth, wireless Internet access, and the like, using a single device. These functions can consume a great deal of power.
In addition, as the data rate of mobile communication networks, Bluetooth, wireless Internet, and the like, increases, the power consumption of a terminal also increases. Accordingly, a need for a high capacity battery for a terminal also increases.
In general, the development of a battery capacity has increased at a slower pace in comparison to the development of the speed of communication technologies. As a result, it is becoming more difficult to satisfy the power consumption of the terminal by increasing the battery capacity alone. Accordingly, there is a desire for a communication method that may decrease the power consumption of a terminal.